fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisanna Strauss
|image= |name=Lisanna |kanji=リサーナ |romanji=Risāna |race=Human |birthday=Year X768 |age=17 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Blue |hair=White |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Only girl with a crush on Natsu Dragoneel |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=None |previous team=Team with her siblings |partner= |previous partner=Natsu |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Complicated relationship with Natsu Dragneel |relatives=Mirajane (older sister) Elfman (big brother) Happy (foster son) |education=Basic |magic=Take Over |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 55 |anime debut=Episode 20 |japanese voice= Harumi Sakurai |english voice= }} Lisanna is the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, she is also a member of Fairy Tail, and like her siblings her magic is Take Over. Her Member Stamp was on her upper left shoulder, and it was the same shade of red as Natsu's, but was moved to her thigh when she was living in Edolas. It is currently unknown if she changed her Stamp's color as well. Personality When Lisanna was younger, she seemed to be very kind like Elfman and unlike Mirajane. She wanted to help Natsu Dragneel raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgable on it than Natsu. After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out. Throughout the years, Lisanna and Natsu had some apparent relationship that the entire guild was aware of. While Natsu is uncomfortable talking about the supposed relationship, Gildarts Clive (unaware of Lisanna's apparent "death") was actually pretty interested in the relationship as if the two were serious. This however only makes Natsu upset and evasive. Because of this, no one mentions Lisanna to Natsu. Even reminders of Lisanna make him upset, as shown when Lucy said something to him that was exactly what Lisanna had said years ago. Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying. Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by everyone. History In the year X782, she almost lost her life while trying to revert Elfman after his full-body Take Over went out of control. When Elfman tried to Take Over the Beast, he lost control of himself in the new state, and Lisanna, confronted him, trying to calm him down. Elfman's Beast Soul form however, hit her and made her fly several meters away, but then, Elfman reverted back to himself. Lisanna is shown in her dying moments holding her sister's hand, but she actually didn't die. Mirajane was tending her wound when Anima opened and took her into Edolas. When she regained conscious, she found herself to a different Fairy Tail Guild. Everyone at the guild believed that she was the Lisanna they knew, and welcomed her back with a smile. From their reaction, she deduced that their Lisanna had passed away. She just couldn't say anything, and pretended to be their Lisanna. Synopsis Edolas Arc When Lisanna saw Lucy Ashley bullying who she thought was Natsu Dragion and Elfman being scolded by Jet and Droy, she told them to stop. She was then surprised by Natsu's behavior towards her. When Natsu Dragneel begin to explain that he came from Earth Land to save their companions, she was hiding behind the bar, and eventually ran outside. Realizing that he's the Natsu that she knew, Lisanna began to cry, but not wanting to hurt the Edolas's Mirajane and Elfman feelings, she decided to stay in Edolas herself. During the battle against the Royal Army, she ran out along with all the guild members and fought with a staff. She cheered up Natsu Dragion during the battle. However, when the Anima began to take the living beings with magic inside away, she began to glow. Lisanna tried to explain, but Mirajane and Elfman of Edolas revealed that they knew. Elfman said that they already noticed, but just couldn't say it, and apologized. Mirajane then said that she's like their Lisanna, someone who's really kind, and thus she can't let her real siblings cry anymore. As Lisanna tearfully screamed out their names, Mirajane asked her to give them their regards. Back on Earth Land, Pantherlily found and caught Lisanna for being a suspicious character. When everyone saw her, the whole group, especially Natsu, was surprised by her appearance.She asks Pantherlilly if he is an Exceed, to which he replies by stating his name, and Gajeel angrily asks her if she is picking a fight with his cat. She then noticed Natsu, and immediately ran up to him, her hug ramming him down to the ground, in blushes and tears. She then hugs Happy, and was glad to see Gray and Erza as well. She notices Lucy and Wendy too, and deduces they must be the real Earthland versions of their counterparts back in Edolas. Gray then asked if she's Lisanna of Earth Land, to which she replied yes. Everyone was further shocked, and Happy and Natsu happily tried to hug her, but Erza stopped them stated that Lisanna died two years ago. Lisanna then explained the truth to everyone. Natsu asked why didn't she tell the truth when they first met, to which Lisanna said that she couldn't bear the weight of hurting her adopted siblings. At Chaldea Cathedral, Mirajane and Elfman were standing beside Lisanna's grave, two years since Lisanna's apparent death. Suddenly, they were surprised to hear the voice of a girl they knew. Turning around, their eyes widen, and all of them cried as they hugged each other for the first time in two years. Magic and Abilities Take Over (テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Like Elfman and Mirajane, Lisanna uses the magic Take Over. However, like Mirajane and unlike Elfman she is able to do full body transformations when she was younger. *'Animal Soul: Bird': The full name wasn't revealed however, Lisanna resembles a bird. She used this form to raise and warm an egg that Natsu found in a forest. *'Animal Soul: Rabbit': Lisanna transformed herself into a giant purple rabbit in order to build the hideout that was meant to hatch Natsu's egg. (Anime only) In Edolas, Lisanna used an unnamed magic staff. Lisanna Seal.jpg|Magic Seal Lisanna Take over.jpg|Take Over Lisanna Bird.jpg| Animal Soul: Bird Lisanna Rabbit.jpg|Animal Soul: Rabbit Trivia * Lisanna is the only known character in Fairy Tail that has openly harbored romantic feelings toward Natsu. * When both Mirajane and Elfman regained their powers they both remembered the face of their sister Lisanna. * Lisanna's member stamp was on the same place and shade of red as Natsu's but on the opposite arm. * In the anime, it shows Lisanna was presumed killed when a berserk Elfman smacked her and sent her flying into the forest. ** Shinji Ishihira, the anime director for Fairy Tail, stated he purposefully left the matter of her death up in the air in the anime in the hopes that she was alive. * On Lisanna's grave, it revealed that she was born on X768 and died in X782. Her guild card mentions she is currently 17, this would mean Lisanna was 15 before she was sent to Edolas and 16 by the end of Edolas arc since Erza stated she apparently died two years ago (from Chapter 199). Category:Characters Category:Female Category: Fairy Tail members Category:Edolas